The Rocker and the Genius
by RagingShadowSix1
Summary: Marceline is a new transfer student who become interested in the schools genius. Marceline struggles to hid her past when someone begins to stir up trouble.
1. New girl

**A/N: First fanfiction I've ever written hope you enjoy. This story is set in a modern time high school. Sorry but no vampire power. I'll try to update weekly, if not monthly. I'll continue this story if peoples how an interest. Please review I could really use some criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Adventure Time or any of the characters used.**

* * *

She sat in the car mumbling to herself, "Do I really have to go?"

The girl had long hair as black as night, and emerald eyes with a tint of crimson. She wore a red flannel button up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows underneath was a black shirt. She had black skinny jeans, and red converse. The man sitting next to her groans and says, "yes Marceline you have to go to school, I know it's hard for you but please try to make this school work."

"Simon, I just don't understand why I have to go?"

Simon had short brown hair, with his glasses perched on the tip of his nose, he wore a black button up shirt, gray pants and black dress shoes. He sighed, "I know you don't like going but you have to. It'll help you stay out of trouble."

"It doesn't matter if I'm in school or **not**!"

"Please Marcy don't yell. I know it doesn't matter if you're in school or not, you don't find trouble trouble finds you. But you being in school sets me more at ease than if you weren't."

"..."

"Please just try to make this school work."

"Okay Simon I'll try my best."

Simon smiles and looks over at Marceline and whispers, "thank you Marcy."

* * *

Simon puts the car in park and looks over at Marceline who is staring out the window blankly. He looks at her sadly and says, "I know this will be hard with you joining in the middle of the the year. I promise this is the last time we will have to do this.

_'That's what you said last time'_ thought Marceline.

She stops staring out the window and looks over at Simon. She gives him a smile and sighs, "I'll try, see you after school."

She grabs her bag and kisses Simon on the cheek, She begins to get out of the car when Simon says, "Do you want me to pick you up after school?"

"No Simon. I'll walk home."

He looked at her quizzically, "Are you sure Marcy?"

"I'm going to do some exploring, so I might be home a little late" she stated

"Marcy it's only your first day are you sure?"

She takes a long breath and says,"I'm sure Simon, I'm bound to do it sometime so why not now?"

Simon sighs and looks back over at Marceline, "Okay, but please make sure you don't stay out too late."

She smiles at him and begins to shut the door, "Okay Simon."

* * *

Marceline walks into the office to be greeted by a man with a buzz cut in a brown suit, he was typing away at his computer when he saw Marceline enter the office he asked, "What may I help you with?"

She walked over to his desk and calmly said, "I'm Marceline Abadeer."

She waited for a moment. The man at the desk sat there for a moment mumbling, "Marceline Abadeer, Marceline Abadeer, hmm Abadeer."

Then as if some imaginary light bulb was turned on he shouted, "Ah yes Marceline Abadeer the new transfer student!" He cleared his throat calming down, "Yes we've been expecting you."

He stood you and stuck his hand out waiting for her to return the gesture. She slowly shook his hand. When he happily smiled and said, "I'm Mr. Bun, but all the kids call me Cinnamon Bun. Nice to make your acquaintance."

She stood there staring at him confused. He looked at her and laughed, "I always bring cinnamon buns for lunch, and some students picked up on it and started calling me Cinnamon Bun," he paused for a moment and continued, "It kind of fits you know since my last name is Bun." He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

He waited for a response and when none came he started typing on his computer. He looked back up at up at Marceline, who was waiting patiently for him to finish. He stated, "I'm printing your schedule. If you need any help finding any of your classes I'm sure the teachers wouldn't mind helping."

Marceline was not looking forward to asking any of the teachers for help.

_'Only losers ask the teachers for help'_, she thought.

Cinnamon Bun then stood up and made his way towards the printer in the back of the room.

When he returned he found Marceline seated in the waiting area writing in some tattered journal. _'Looks like she might need a new journal soon'_ CB thought. Marceline didn't seem to notice him re enter. He walked towards her and coughed, "Here is your schedule Mrs. Abadeer." Frazzled she stuttered, "O-oh t-thankyou Cinnamon Bun." The informal name sounding weird on her tongue.

She reached up and took the schedule from him shoving it into her pocket.

Marceline began to make her way towards the door when Cinnamon Bun called out to he, " wanted me to make it clear to you that your behavior at your last schools will not be tolerated here." She looked back at him noticing he had returned to his computer.

He looked her in the eye and sternly continued, "Is that clear." Noticing his change of tone, recognizing it quite well. She responded coldly, "Understood." He smiled returning to his normal self and waved, "Have a nice day."

* * *

Marceline slowly made her way to her first class trying to decipher the numbering system of the rooms. She stared down at her schedule, "First hour is math second is…" She stopped and looked at her phone taking note of the time, "Eh doesn't matter what second hour is I'll figure it out after first hour." She looked back down at her schedule noticing her locker number, "Where the is my locker even at!?"

She lifted her bag testing the weight."It's not that heavy, I'll just find my locker later."

Marceline became so caught up in talking to herself that when she looked up at the door she noticed it was the room she was supposed to be in. She drew in a deep breath, "It's now or never."

She pushed the door open and entered the room. She looked around noticing everyone was looking at her. she then noticed the man at the front of the room. He was short but also well built, he was wearing a blue formal suit with a white tie. But what she noticed most was the mustache he was sporting. The man stopped mid lecture, and addressed her politely, "Is there something I can help you with Ma'am?"

Marceline walked towards the man and handed him the piece of paper without speaking a word. He snatched the paper from her and stared intently at the paper nodding his head, "Hmm...Well It seems as though we have a new student." He now addressed the class.

The man reached his hand out, "Well welcome to Candy High Schools very own trigonometry class. My name is , but everyone refers to me as ."Marceline snickered at this. He watched her then continued, "Don't let the name fool you, I'm no push over."

Marceline plastered a smile on her face, took the man's hand and replied, "It's a pleasure to be here." But on the inside Marceline just wanted to go home and sleep.

stared at Marceline as if challenging her to say something else.

He chuckled, "Take any open seat , if there is anything you need don't be afraid to ask."

Marceline nodded and began to make her way to an open seat in the back when something pink caught her attention. She turned to see what it was but instead of some inanimate object, she saw a girl. The girl had bubblegum pink hair, and was diligently taking notes.

_'Must be the teachers pet to be that focused on the notes...But either way theres something about her that is intriguing'_ Marceline resumed his lecture, and after about five minutes of listening she started to doze off.

_'It wouldn't be that bad if I went to sleep I already know what he's talking about...I'll just take a quick nap'._

Before falling asleep she noticed the pink haired girl finally looked up from her notes. Marceline saw for the first time how beautiful the girl actually was. The pinkette had a perfectly shapes face, pink tinted skin, and what looked like smooth lips. But what really caught her attention was the piercing blue eyes.

Before she knew it a blush had made its way on to her face. She quickly hid her face in her face in her arms._ 'Was I seriously just checking out that girl'_ Marceline wondered.

Marceline poked her head out of her arms and caught the pink haired girl looking at her. She froze and locked eyes with the the other girl. Marceline felt as if she was swimming in the girls eyes.

They continued to make eye contact until Marceline's gaze was torn away by someone waving a paper at her. She reached up and took the homework, some blush finding its way back onto her cheeks.

_'When did that girl get here I've never seen her before'_ the pinkette thought.

She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the girl behind her trying to get her attention.

Finally the pinkette was dragged from her thoughts when she felt a nudge on her shoulder.

The girl looked at who nudged her and said, "what do you need Rain?"

Rain was a Korean exchange student with long blonde hair and rainbow streaks.

Rain looked at the pinkette confused, "What are you thinking about?" Rain asked

The pinkette felt some blush find its way onto her face when she answered, "Nothing." She waited then pointed at the raven haired girl and asked, "Who is she?"

Rain's confused look came back when she replied, "Marceline Abadeer, the new transfer student...Weren't you paying attention?"

_'She must have entered when I was reading over my notes'_ The pinkette thought when she felt another nudge on her shoulder.

"Jeez Bubblegum you really are distracted today. Is everything alright?"

Bubblegum waved off her friend, "Everything's alright Rain Don't worry about it."

"If you say so." Rain went back to her work while Bubblegum thought _'what is it about her eyes?'_ She sighed and started on her homework.

On the other hand Marceline couldn't even begin to focus on her homework. As she thought _'what is it about her eyes?'_

* * *

**_A/N: So there's the first chapter of hopefully many. Again hope you enjoyed. _**


	2. Lunch

**Helo everyone and welcome to the next chapter of the story. I now I haven't updated in a while and I'm very sorry for that. I have not abandoned the story I've had a lot of writers block and a serious cause of procrastination. Now that it is summer I will hopefully have more time to work on the story. I will also have a new fanfiction coming out soon (rwby fanfiction) so be looking for that. Without further adu on to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own adventure time.**

* * *

"How was your day Marcy?" Simon asked as Marceline walked through the door. She shrugged as she removed her shoes trudging towards the living room plopping down on the couch.

"Was it that bad?" A new voice asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Marceline turned as a boy in a red flannel shirt, and ripped skinny jeans almost as tight as hers walked in. His hair was a mess like he had just woken up. He sat next to Marceline munching on a bowl of strawberries.

"It chondn'ch bev tat bat." He said, his mouth full of strawberries.

"Swallow your food Marshal!" Simon scolded from the kitchen.

"Sorry... I said it couldn't have been that bad." He looked toward Marceline handing her a strawberry.

She snatched the strawberry and scarfed it down glaring at Marshal.

"How would you know you didn't go today."

Marshal flashed her a wicked smile, "I'm sick remember?" Then faked a cough.

"Yah so sick." Marceline said as she shoved him off the couch, making a thump noise as he hit the floor.

"Damn it Marceline what was that for?!" He shouted as he scrambled off the floor to attack Marceline.

Simon entered as they were wrestling on the floor, "QUIT IT YOU TWO! Marshal stop harassing your sister..."

"Hey! I didn't do anyth..." Simon cut him off, "Marceline don't shove your brother."

Marceline pouted as she returned to her place on the couch mumbling, "he started it."

"What are you five? You're the one who pushed me off the couch!" Marshal shouted as he sat in the armchair choosing to sit as far from Marceline as he could.

"At least I don't act like a..."

"I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!" Marceline and Marshal turned toward Simon as he raised his voice at the two siblings.

"Sorry Simon" they both said as they looked down disappointed he had to yell at them.

"You're siblings, you should love each other" he said in a softer tone looking at the two siblings.

"You don't know how long you'll have with each other so enjoy it while you can." Simon continued.

The siblings looked between each other understanding what he was saying.

"Okay Simon. I understand." Marceline spoke as she stood up, "I've had a long day so if you need me I'll be in my room."

Simon nodded and looked toward Marshal, "don't think I'll let you stay home tomorrow."

Marshal rolled his eyes and groaned, following Marcelines lead and headed to his room.

* * *

Bubblegum walked towards her lunch table where her friends were hunched over whispering to each other.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked as she took her seat.

Rain was the first to answer, "Marceline."

"Why would you be talking about her?" Bubblegum asked as she pulled out her lunch.

"Well sense you just got here this year you wouldn't know." Another girl answered in a snarky tone.

"Know what Laura?" Bubblegum asked wanting to know what everyone else knew. Laura was the gossip of the group. She had brown curly hair, and large hoop earrings. She freshly manicured nails and way too much makeup. But, Bubblegum would never tell her.

Everyone looked at each other. Among them was Rain, Laura (obviously), a football player named Jake (he was large in the muscular sense he had a white v-neck on with khaki pants and white converse he had shoulder length blonde hair) who had his arm draped over Rains shoulders, Finn who was also a football player, (he was smaller than Jake but just as tough he's also Jakes adopted brother, he wore a light blue t-shirt, white shorts and black vans he had blonde hair that was shorter than Jakes he normally wore a white bear hat but had to take it off due to school rules) Pheobe, who had long red hair (she had on a red leather jacket and black pants) was holding hands with Finn, lastly was Bea who was currently playing on some video game (she wore a green shirt with black pant and converse she had long brown hair that was in a pony tail).

Jake was the first to speak, "Marceline us..."

Finn cut off his brother, "Marceline used to live here. But, her guardian moved her and her brother away a few years ago."

Bubblegum looked around the table and asked, "Why would her guardian move her away then move her back?"

"Don't know, but don't mess with her she isn't very nice." Bea said as she looked up from her game. Everyone gave nods of approval. Rain decided to change the subject and asked, "So what are we doing this weekend."

Laura looked up from texting her on again off again boyfriend Brad, "let's go shopping" she suggested.

"That sounds good." Rain said as she looked around the table to see what everyone else thought.

"I was going to work on an experiment this weekend." Bubblegum ask as she drank some water.

"Oh come on Bubblegum you did an experiment last weekend. Come have some fun with us." Rain whines.

"Experiments are fun." Bubblegum countered

"Fun for only you." Laura deadpaned, "anyways you need to loosen up, come shopping with us this weekend."

"I don't know guys."

"We'll go to the book store." Pheobe offered

"Fine I'll go."

"Yay" Rain cheered as she reached over and gave Bubblegum a hug.

"Well look who's here." Laura said as she watched the lunchroom entrance.

* * *

"I don't know why everyone keeps staring at us." Marshal said as they entered the lunchroom.

"Maybe it's because of what happened last time we went to school here." Marceline replied.

"You know that makes a lot of sense."

"You don't say."

Marceline walked towards a table filled with people who hadn't noticed them enter.

"Hey dweebs mine if we sit here?" Marceline asked.

A girl with black hair, green shirt, and black leather pants looked up with an angry expression which quickly faded, "oh my god Marceline your back."

"Damn straight I'm back." She said as she took a seat, "so Keila what's been going on."

"What am I chopped liver?" Marshal asked as the two started to catch up.

"Don't worry we noticed you, welcome back." A pale boy named Bongo said

"At least someone cares." Marshal said looking at Keila and taking a seat.

"I heard that!" Keila said as she slapped the back of Marshals head.

"Dude so where did you guys go when you left?" Guy (yes that is his name), a boy with short brown hair said.

"You know here and there and everywhere." Marshal answered.

* * *

"Why are they sitting at that table?" Bubblegum asked.

"Back when they used to go here Marceline used to be in a band with them." Rain answered.

"They were totally awesome. They were called 'The Scream Queens'. Wait do you guys think they'll start performing again?" Finn said as he looked around the table.

"What do you me perform again?" Bubblegum asked not understanding what Finn was saying.

"They used to perform at a bar in town. Just because she's men doesn't mean she's not a good performer." Bea explained.

"Good performer? Marceline is an amazing performer."

"You know. If I didn't know you I would swear you have a crush on her Laura."

"W-why would you think such a thing." Laura stammered as her cheeks grew red.

Rain laughed, "we're just messing with you Laura."

Laura looked down at her phone, "you better be." She mumbled under her breath.

"Well guys lunch is almost over. Are we heading to the library or outside for our free period?" Jake ask while gather his trash from the table.

"It's a nice day out, so let's go outside." Finn said.

Everyone nodded and grabbed their things heading outside as the bell rung.

* * *

**Again I am so sorry it took so long to update. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Also Happy Fourth of July 'Merica. See you all again in the next chapter **

**~Shadow**


End file.
